Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2
Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des todes: Teil 2 (Originaltitel:'' Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'') ist ein britisch-US-Amerikanischer Fantasy Film und die Fortsetzung von Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 1, gleichzeitig auch das große Finale der Harry Potter-Saga. Handlung Der Film beginnt mit der letzten Szene des Vorgängerfilms, in der Lord Voldemort das Grab des verstorbenen Albus Dumbledore aufbricht und den mächtigen Elderstab stiehlt. Schulleiter von Hogwarts ist inzwischen Severus Snape, von dem gemeinhin angenommen wird, er habe Dumbledore verraten und ermordet. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger befinden sich in Shell Cottage, dem Haus von Rons Bruder Bill. Harry beabsichtigt, mithilfe des Kobolds Griphook in die Bank Gringotts einzubrechen und dort einen Horkrux zu finden, der sich im Verlies von Bellatrix Leastrange befindet. Es gelingt ihnen trotz zahlreicher Abwehrmaßnahmen, dorthin zu gelangen. Hier finden sie Helga Hufflepuffs Kelch, den Harry als Horkrux erkennt. Nachdem Harry den Kelch entwendet hat, nimmt Griphook das Schwert von Gryffindor, mit dem man Horkruxe zerstören kann, an sich und lässt die Drei alleine im Verlies zurück. Auf dem Rücken eines Drachen, der die Verliese bewacht, entkommen Harry, Ron und Hermine der anrückenden Wachmannschaft. Als Lord Voldemort vom Diebstahl des Horkrux erfährt, ermordet er aus Rache alle Gringotts-Angestellten, darunter auch Griphook. Das Schwert von Gryffindor löst sich danach scheinbar im Nichts auf. Harry, der das Geschehen durch eine Vision miterlebt, sieht sich in seiner Vermutung bestätigt, dass ein weiterer Horkrux in Hogwarts versteckt sein muss. Harry, Hermine und Ron apparieren daraufhin in die Zaubererstadt Hogsmeade. Dumbledores Bruder Aberforth versteckt sie in seinem Haus vor den ankommenden Todessern und zeigt ihnen einen neuen Geheimgang in den Raum der Wünsche in Hogwarts, der zu einem Zufluchtsort für rebellierende Schüler geworden ist. Schulleiter Snape erfährt von Harrys Erscheinen, versammelt daraufhin alle Schüler in der großen Halle und droht ihnen mit Strafe, sollten sie Harrys Aufenthaltsort nicht verraten oder gar mit ihm kooperieren. Daraufhin taucht Harry mit Kingley Shacklebolt und dem Rest des Phönixordens auf. Snape flieht nach einem kurzen Kampf gegen Professor McGonagall. Gleichzeitig werden auch die Carrows, die ebenfalls im Lehrerstab sind, ausgeschaltet. McGonagall übernimmt sogleich die Kontrolle über Hogwarts und sorgt für den vorläufigen Schutz der Schule. So werden die steinernen Kriegerfiguren im Schloss zum Leben erweckt und ein magischer Schutzschild, der sich wie eine Kuppel über das Schloss ausbreitet, wird geschaffen. Harry sucht derweil nach dem verschwundenen Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw, in dem er einen weiteren Horkrux vermutet. Dem Rat Lunas folgend, befragt Harry die tote Tochter Ravenclaws, die als Haus-Geist von Ravenclaw in Hogwarts wandelt. Von ihr erfährt er, dass der gesuchte Horkrux sich im Raum der Wünsche befindet. Inzwischen dringen Ron und Hermine in die Kammer des Schreckens ein. Mit einem Basiliskenzahn durchbohren sie den aus Gringotts gestohlenen Kelch und zerstören so den Horkrux, worauf sie sich in die Arme fallen und sich ihre Liebe eingestehen. Lord Voldemort, der schmerzhaft den Verlust eines weiteren Teils seiner Seele spürt, bäumt sich auf und zerstört den Schutzschild der Schule. Die Schlacht zwischen den Todessern auf der einen und den Verteidigern von Hogwarts auf der anderen Seite beginnt. Harry begibt sich mit Ron und Hermine zum Raum der Wünsche. Allerdings werden sie dort bereits von Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle und Blaise Zabini erwartet. Im Gefecht entzündet Goyle ein magisches Feuer, in dem er selbst verbrennt. Harry, Ron und Hermine fliehen auf fliegenden Besen, doch Harry entscheidet sich umzukehren und Malfoy und Zabini vor den Flammen zu retten. Harry durchbohrt das Diadem ebenfalls mit einem Basiliskenzahn, und Ron tritt es in den in Flammen stehenden Raum, um den Horkrux endgültig zu zerstören. Mittlerweile haben die Kampfhandlungen ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, wodurch zahlreiche Zauberer und Hexen umkommen und die Schule schwer beschädigt wird. Als die Drei in die Große Halle zurückkehren, erfahren sie, dass unter den Gefallenen auch Lupin, Tonks und Rons Bruder Fred sind. Voldemort glaubt, dass Snape durch den Mord an Dumbledore der rechtmäßige Besitzer des Elderstabes sei und er, Voldemort, sich den Gehorsam des Elderstabes nur sichern könne, indem er Snape töte. So lockt er Snape ins Bootshaus von Hogwarts, macht ihn mit einem Zauber kampfunfähig und lässt seine Schlange Nagini auf ihn los. Nachdem Voldemort das Bootshaus verlassen hat, finden Harry, Ron und Hermine den sterbenden Snape und fangen seine letzten Erinnerungen in Form einer Träne auf. In Dumbledores Denkarium lösen sich damit weitere Rätsel: Snape hat Harrys Mutter Lily schon seit seiner Kindheit geliebt und stand seit ihrer Ermordung durch Lord Voldemort auf der Seite Dumbledores. Snapes Mord an Dumbledore war vorgetäuscht, da Dumbledore durch den bösen Fluch aus Marvolo Gaunts Ring ohnehin dem Tode geweiht war und Snape so Voldemort gegenüber die vermeintliche Treue beweisen konnte. Außerdem erfährt Harry, dass er selbst ein Horkrux ist und er sich daher von Voldemort persönlich töten lassen muss, um ihn besiegen zu können. Voldemort stoppt den Angriff auf Hogwarts und fordert Harry auf, sich ihm zu stellen. Auf dem Weg in den Verbotene Wald trifft Harry noch auf Ron und Hermine, von denen er sich verabschiedet. Im Verbotenen Wald trifft Harry auf Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute und lässt sich mit Voldemorts Todesfluch töten. Statt zu sterben, verliert Harry allerdings nur den Horkrux, der in ihm steckt. Er findet sich in einer Art Zwischenwelt wieder, in der er Albus Dumbledore trifft. Dieser erklärt, Harry habe die freie Wahl zu sterben oder zurückzukehren. Daraufhin kehrt Harrys Bewusstsein in seinen auf dem Waldboden liegenden Körper zurück. Dort soll Narzissa Malfoy für Lord Voldemort Harrys Körper auf Lebenszeichen hin untersuchen und erkennt, dass er noch lebt. Sie fragt ihn heimlich, ob ihr Sohn Draco noch lebe, was Harry mit einem leichten Nicken bestätigt, woraufhin sie Lord Voldemort belügt, Harry sei tot. Voldemort triumphiert und kehrt mit seinen Todessern im Gefolge zum Schloss zurück. Dabei muss Hagrid den für tot gehaltenen Harry tragen. Die Verteidiger des Schlosses sind vom Anblick des leblosen Harrys geschockt und unterbrechen die Kampfhandlungen. Voldemort möchte sich die zukünftige Gefolgschaft der Hogwarts-Verteidiger sichern. Diese sind dazu jedoch nicht bereit. Als Harry sich daraufhin als lebendig erweist, entbrennt der Kampf erneut. Schließlich erschlägt Neville Nagini, Voldemorts letzten Horkrux, mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor, das er aus dem sprechenden Hut zieht. Auf dem Innenhof des Schlosses kommt es zum finalen Duell zwischen Lord Voldemort und Harry. Nun zeigt sich, dass Voldemort mit seinem Mord an Snape einem Irrtum unterlegen ist. Nicht Snape, sondern Draco Malfoy hatte bereits vor ihm den vorigen Besitzer des Elderstabes – Albus Dumbledore – durch Entwaffnen besiegt. Da Harry später Draco im Haus der Malfoys entwaffnen konnte, ist er der aktuelle Herr des Elderstabes. Als Voldemort Harry mit dem Elderstab angreift, wendet sich dieser gegen Voldemort. Durch seinen eigenen, auf ihn zurückprallenden Todesfluch stirbt Voldemort und löst sich in Asche auf. Harry zerstört den Elderstab, damit niemand mehr dessen Macht missbrauchen kann. 19 Jahre später: Auf Gleis 9¾ am Londoner Bahnhof King’s Cross werden die neuen Schüler von ihren Familien zum Hogwarts Express gebracht. Auf dem Bahnsteig treffen sich auch Harry, der inzwischen mit Ginny Weasley zusammen ist, Ron und Hermine sowie der geläuterte Draco Malfoy, jeweils mit ihren Kindern, wieder. Harrys jüngster Sohn, Albus Severus, macht sich Sorgen, er könne dem Haus Slytherin zugeordnet werden, doch Harry versichert ihm, dies wäre kein Unglück und der sprechende Hut werde seinen Wunsch sicher berücksichtigen. Besetzung *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter *Emma Watson - Hermine Granger *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley *Ralph Fiennes - Lord Voldemort *Michael Gambon - Albus Dumbledore *Alan Rickman - Severus Snape *Helena Bonham Carter - Bellatrix Lestrange *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy *Bonnie Whright - Ginny Weasley *David Thewils - Remus Lupin *James Phelps - Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps - George Weasley *Mark Williams - Arthure Weasley *Julie Walters - Molly Weasley *Domhnall Gleeson - Bill Weasley *Chris Rankin - Percy Weasley *Natalia Tena - Nymphedora Tonks *Gary Oldman - Sirius Black *John Hurt - Olivander *Maggie Smith - Professor Minerva McGonagall *Jim Broadbent - Professor Horace Slughorn *Warkick Davis - Griphook/ Professor Filius Flitwick Produktion Erfolg Der Film spielte Weltweit über 1.3 Milliarden US - Dollar ein und machte so die Harry Potter Reihe zur erfolgreichsten Film-Serie aller zeiten. Auszeichnungen Der Film wurde für 3 Oscars nominiert unteranderen mit Beste visuelle Effekte, Bestes Szenenbild und Bestes Make - Up. Kritik Musik Trailer thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategorie:Britischer Film Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Harry Potter Filmreihe Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Jugendfilm Kategorie:3D Film Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Filme über Magie und Magier